Time for a change of scenery
by livinginlyoko
Summary: The gang go on a trip to England and find something no one expected but what's up with Ulrich chapter 12 is up and the story has finished i added a diffrent ending have a look the sequal is up it's called E.L origins and chronicles
1. A bad start

**Time for a change of scenery**

"Don't you think it would be a good idea Ulrich" said Jeremy

"Of course but what if xana attacked when we aren't here" Ulrich replied

"We'll be fine if were away for a few days xana wont attack I'm sure" odd said with a little bit of doubt

Xana hadn't attacked in a while the team had almost forgotten about lyoko but they went back every weekend to practice just in case the thing they were arguing about was a trip to England that the school had arranged the students that had been picked were picked at random so the gang were lucky

"Come on Ulrich it'll be fun and I know William isn't going" Yumi said

"Fine I'll come but I still think we should be careful" Ulrich relied but in his mind he knew he was only going because Yumi was and William wasn't

"Lets get moving we need to get to class" Jeremy said quickly when he realised that everyone was going in

As they went to class Sissi appeared

"Are you going on the trip Ulrich dear" said Sissi in her usual high pitch voice

"Yes I am what is it to you" Ulrich snapped

"Well it's just if you want someone who's been to England before you only have to ask"

"I think I'll be fine Sissi and if I want some one to show me around ill ask a tour guide or some one as long as it isn't you"

"How dare you Ulrich some times I don't think you like me at all" Sissi replied angrily

As she stormed off Herv and Nicholas got the brunt of possibly the angriest Sissi ever

"Usually I wouldn't mind making fun of Sissi but even I think that was a little over board are you feeling ok" Odd said slightly angrily

"Yea Ulrich that was really mean" added Jeremy

"I agree" Aelita said

"Well if that's what you think then fine" Ulrich said while walking into the class and sat down


	2. The reason for friends

**Time for a change of scenery**

Chapter: 2

"What's up with him?" questioned Odd

"I don't know he's been acting like this for a few days

"Really I haven't noticed" replied Aelita

"Well let's get to our seats" Odd said hastily

The rest of the day Ulrich was pretty distant from the gang after a few days the trip was tomorrow and the gang had to find out what was Ulrich's problem he couldn't go on the trip like this so the gang confronted Ulrich in his room

"Ulrich you've got to tell us what's wrong" Yumi said trying to get Ulrich's attention

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied

"Ulrich this isn't like you when you've got a problem you tell you're friends so tell us what's up with you" said Aelita who was now sitting on Ulrich's left while Yumi sat on his right Odd and Jeremy sat across on Odds bed

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it" Ulrich stood up and went for the door but was stopped by Yumi

"Listen your going to tell us what it is that's bothering you and your not leaving until you do ok" Yumi said it as calmly and in a way that told Ulrich that she was telling the truth

"Fine ill tell you but first could you leave for a bit so that I could just think" Ulrich said it so quietly Odd couldn't hear and thought that he hadn't said anything

"Ok Ulrich we will leave you alone for a bit but as soon as we come back you tell us everything" Jeremy said it as he went out the door he was the last one out and as he left he was sort of happy Ulrich was showing a side of himself a side that showed he wasn't a person who kept it bottled up all the time

"how can I go back after what happened I said I'd never go back I had forgotten every thing until yesterday" Ulrich said this while thinking about what reminded him of the event


	3. A tale to be told

**Time for a change of scenery**

Chapter: 3

Ulrich sat on his bed thoughts of the past were haunting him he'd kept everything bottled up hoping to block out the memories but he couldn't after a while the rest of the team returned and they sat down Ulrich sat on his bed and told them what had happened

"I've been to England before and stayed there for a couple of days while I was there I made a friend"

**Flash back **

There is a young Ulrich playing in a playground he walks up to a kid with black hair who's sitting alone

"Hi I'm Ulrich who are you"

"I'm john" said the other boy while crying quietly

"Why are you all on your own over here?"

"Because no one wants to be my friend"

"Well I'll be your friend then"

"Really you're not pretending"

"No I wouldn't do that"

**End of flash back**

"I was friends with him for the entire time I was there but then something happened"

"he was walking back to his house with his mom and a person didn't see them and hit them with their car his mother wasn't badly hurt but he was, he was put into a coma the doctor's said he'd never wake up so I sat by his side everyday and I saw him die it was horrible"

"But Ulrich there was nothing you could do" said Odd nearly crying

"That's the point I couldn't do anything"

"Well I know that it was a really bad experience but you have to be strong john would nave wanted it that way" said Aelita putting an arm around Ulrich's shoulder

"You just have to be strong ok" while Yumi said this she held Ulrich's hand

"I will then your right john wouldn't want me to only remember him in mourning he'd want me to remember him as a true friend" said Ulrich with tears in his eyes

"well we have to pack tomorrow we are going to England" said Odd sincerely

"the reason I started to think about this is because were going where I met him" said Ulrich

"then we'll go see his grave and you can tell him how you feel" Jeremy said who was now standing up and took a steep towards Ulrich

"I'm sorry for how I acted everyone truly I am"

"then I guess we ought to get packing" said Aelita

"I'll see you later" Aelita was walking out the door when Yumi stood up telling her to wait she'd walk with her

Jeremy was next too leave the room he shut the door behind him Odd was sitting on his bed kiwi was curled up next to him they sat still for a while before they got up and started packing.


	4. The trip begins

**This one will be longer than any of the others because I think the first ones were quite short **

**Time for a change of scenery **

Chapter: 4

That night as the gang slept Ulrich slept peacefully for the first time in a couple of days his dreams did not turn to nightmares instead he dreamt of john sitting on a chair saying thank you to him at first he did not understand but then he did he realised his mind was telling him he had gotten to terms with the problem and talking to his friends was the only way to get over his problems as he slipped out of his dreams and awoke the smile on his face was the way he could tell everything was ok

"What are you smiling at Ulrich" Odd said slightly confused

"One day you'll understand Odd"

"Well today it's the trip I bet Jeremy is already up"

"Then lets get moving we don't want to be late" Ulrich said getting up and getting dressed as quickly as possible

Ulrich and Odd met up with Jeremy and Aelita outside it was about half an hour until they were supposed to go to the hall to be told more about the trip Ulrich decided to tell Sissi that he was sorry and when he did Sissi hugged him saying something like

"Oh Ulrich I knew you did like me"

Ulrich didn't say anything until she was out of earshot what he said was "yea I like you like a hole in the head"

About 15 minutes later Yumi arrived clutching a suitcase that seemed quite new they waved to Yumi whose suitcase wheel had become stuck so Odd went to help

"So this is where you've been Yumi"

"Not really" she said she appeared to be very out of breath

"My parents really wanted to spend some time with me while I was still here but I kept telling them I'd only be away for a few days"

The gang sat together talking about what they would do while they were in England they talked about all the sites they would see after a while then principle Delmas called everyone into the hall that was going on the trip.

"Ok this is how the trip will work" said principle Delmas as he stood on the stage

"For the first day we will travel to London and have a sight seeing tour then we will go have a look round a public school in a town in the north west of England"

"Which town is it" said Sissi

"Well the public school is Rivington and Blackrod high school and for the rest of the days you'll spend you can look around the town"

So the trip was to go ahead everyone was ready to go except Sissi who was bringing her fourth suitcase down when her father said she'd have to take some back after a while they set off they were going on a ferry and across most of the night the gang spent talking quietly Ulrich was still worried that xana might attack but It was ok while they watched the sun come up Odd was still sleeping and everyone in a three seat vicinity had borrowed ear plugs from Ulrich because of Odd's snoring quite a few other people were asleep. It seemed like Sissi and Odd were having a contest in their sleep of who could snore the loudest by the end of it Sissi won when they woke up they couldn't understand why everyone was cheering so there first stop in England was London then on to the north west they couldn't wait.

As they got off the coach there eyes were met by the site off the London eye.

**So that's it for this chapter please review and tell me what you think**


	5. And here we are now

**Time for another chapter to any fans of this I will be making one that connects with this but you'll have to read this one to find out why it connects**

**If you don't know any of these things read up on English land marks**

**Time for a change of scenery**

"Wow that's big" Odd said he was still craning his neck up to see the top

"Would any one like a guide book" said principle Delmas

"We'll take five" said Jeremy

"What is that" said Odd his jaw still dropped by its size

"It's the London eye you idiot" said Sissi who was getting off the coach and walking toward the gang

"Well Ulrich would you like me to show you around"

Odd stopped Ulrich from answering and said "sorry Sissi he's with us any way you have to stay with Nicholas and Herv or they'll probably get lost" Odd burst out laughing the rest of the team laughed as well Sissi went off in a bad mood but calmed down when she realised how much shopping she had to do

"So where should we go" Yumi said while studying a map

"Let's go on that" said Odd who was pointing to the London eye still

"ok I think that'll be good" said Aelita who was now walking towards it the gang joined her and got there tickets and boarded once they got to the top each of them looked out of the pod Ulrich and Yumi stood looking out over the river while Jeremy and Aelita stood by them they were both holding hands while Odd was looking out the sides of the pod when he suddenly spoke up

"Guys come here quick" Odd started to panic no one knew what he was worrying about until they looked where he was pointing a screw holding the pod was coming loose then more did and more until the pod was falling the team screamed then a strange white light flowed over them and everything was ok

"Would someone explain what just happened" even Jeremy looked confused as Ulrich asked the question to everyone else did we just go through a return to the past

"I'm not sure how could we no one could be near lyoko right now"

"Your right but that doesn't explain what just happened no one else seems to have noticed anything" Yumi was now sitting in the middle of the pod on the bench

"Could it be xana" said Aelita

"What saving us after he just tried to kill us I don't think it is xana but if it is he's gone mad" said Odd who was looking at the screw again to see if any thing happened

"No one else seem to of noticed" said Yumi who was looking at the other pods

As they got off the eye the team were still wondering what happened non of them were really sure it seemed quite like a return to the past trip but they had only been sent back a few seconds the questions slowly left there minds as they went sightseeing to Buckingham palace to see big Ben even the tower of London all over London it was getting dark by the time they had finished they new they should be getting back so they got on the bus and went back to the meeting point which was near the London as the gang approached it they thought about everything that happened when they were on the eye about the weird return to the past trip they boarded the bus they would be on it for some time until they'd arrive at the school Jeremy talked to Aelita about what happened while Ulrich and Yumi talked about all the sights they had seen to day Odd pretty much fell asleep as soon as he got on the coach.

"So what do you think happened Aelita do you think we did go through a return to the past trip"

"Maybe we did Jeremy but how could it be so precise how could it get us to go back exactly before it happened usually it goes back to the begging of the day" Aelita was staring out the window watching the sun go down behind them Odd was snoring but it was muffled some one had put a sock in his mouth he didn't notice and just kept snoring away Ulrich had fallen asleep Yumi hadn't her mind was still thinking about everything today she started talking to Aelita after a while they talked about there favourite places and what they thought this school might be like they laughed about what it would be like for a bit then they fell asleep like everyone else.

As the night went on each person well asleep all of them dreaming Jeremy was the only one who wasn't sleeping he had his laptop turned on and was checking lyoko according to the super scan no tower's had been activated so what was it that happened it was exactly what would happen if the return to the past button was hit

Sleepily Aelita said "what are you doing Jeremy you should be getting some sleep"

"I would but what happened today was so strange it made no sense"

"Sometimes things don't make any sense" Aelita said while falling back to sleep

"I think your right Aelita I think your right" said Jeremy as he closed his laptop closed hi eyes and fell asleep

As the bus kept going the people of England slept not knowing that five heroes were sleeping on there way to meet another set of heroes who were doing there job.

**Ok so there's another chapter this one took me a lot longer to do I hope you like it and trust me the next chapter will be a lot more interesting.**


	6. Two paths crossed

**Time for a change of scenery**

Flash back to earlier today

"Look out" some one shouted

"Hey ugly over here" said another person

Somewhere a battle was raging a group of people were battling against a group of monsters

"Hurry up guys we don't have much time" said another person

"Are you almost there?"

"Yea a few more seconds"

"Ok guys it's time to come back"

**End of flash back**

The bus carrying the gang was still travelling and was almost at the school when the bus arrived the pupils were still going in

"Wake up everyone" said principle Delmas

"What's going on" said Odd who was sitting upside down in his chair

"I guess we've arrived" said Aelita "wake up Jeremy"

"Odd why are you upside down"

"You know Jeremy I don't know why I'm upside down"

"Everyone the school we are parked in front of is Rivington and Blackrod high school" principle Delmas said

"You will all be separated and go into the different forms"

Everyone let out a large groan when they heard this most of them wanted to stick together especially the gang

"There will be an assembly is five minutes introducing you please get ready"

Everyone got ready and walked out of the coach and headed up the drive on the left were a few kids who appeared to be late as they walked up the drive a car came up a kid was sitting in the passenger seat who got out once he was at the top the kids who were late walked up to him and he joined hem walking toward the large building in front of them

"this way" said principle Delmas pointing towards another building this one didn't look the same as the other ones it looked older more Victorian they were lead towards it walked a round the front a few seconds later they saw the same kid who had gotten out of the car before he had red hair and was running up a path then turned towards the older building and kept running he could be heard saying "every Thursday why is it every Thursday I'm late" the kids went round the back off the old building and through a pair of double doors they were now standing in a large room "

"right you will go through these doors and sit on the chairs on the stage then you will be introduced and go to meet the other people in your forms" everyone did what they were told as they sat on the stage the people came in everyone was wearing the same uniform they all seemed to be talking not really noticing them except a few people then more people and more people after a while everyone was quiet there were a few whispers from the crowd

"Quiet down everyone" said a blond haired woman

"these are the students from kadic academy that will be spending some time here they will be here till next Tuesday so I want you to all to make them feel welcome now five students will join each forms these people will join form 9a Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belopolis, Odd Della Robia, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Stones the gang sat in the seats that were set out for them near the form most of the kids in the form had a look at them then turned back to their friends and talked quietly the one kid who didn't was the same one they had seen all morning he was almost fully turned round but the back off his seat stopped him.

"Hi I'm Simon Cooper" he said

"Nice to meet you" said Aelita and Yumi

"I'm Jeremy this is Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita"

"Will all of 9a stand up and go to their form room" said the woman at the front

"Follow me" Simon said

As they followed Simon he explained the school "the building we just came out off is F block mostly maths and English the building to the left of it is G block also for English" he pointed towards another building that was up a hill "that's D block its for technology the building to it's left is E block that's where the older students learn and this is B block the upper floor of it is C block and the lower floor is A block"

"There's so many different places don't you ever get lost" said Odd

"A lot of people have asked me that and it's true you do get a bit lost at first but then you know exactly where you're going we better hurry up"

Simon went into a sort of half run when they got to the class room they all sat at the same table

"Well" said the man at the front

"I'd like to say welcome to the students from kadic academy and I hope you'll all make them feel welcome"

"That's mister Mavula are form teacher" Simon whispered "he's ok better than some of the other teachers"

"So what's this lesson" asked Aelita

"Their form periods most people use this time to do any homework or just to chat with their friends are lessons are separated into periods we have six lessons a day"

"hey Simon" said someone behind him the person speaking was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes she was smaller than Simon when he stood up but only a little "this is Charlotte" Simon said with a large smile on his face

"I'm Charlotte Cooper" she said as she took Simon's chair

"Are you too related" Ulrich asked

"No but we get that a lot" Simon said while grabbing a chair from a near by table he sat next to charlotte who gave him a smile everyone realised why she smiled at him

Odd whispered quietly "are you too going out" Simon and Charlotte looked at each other quickly and nodded

"Good for you" said Aelita smiling

"So what's the next lesson" Jeremy asked

"I think it's science" said Simon who was removing something from his bag it was a book it had the school logo on the front he flipped it over looking at the back on the back was a timetable that had each day on it and each lesson

"What is that" Yumi asked

"It's a planner it has your school timetable on it and your meant to use it to record your homework" Simon put it back in his bag

The bell rang everyone stood up and started to walk out the room mister Mavula called Simon, charlotte and the gang over

"here are your planners" everyone looked at them they all had the same lessons Simon pulled his planner out and checked they had the exact same lessons some of them were in charlotte's class too "since you two have made friends with them it seems you can show them to their class rooms" they all walked out the room the hall was bustling with people it was packed.

Simon walked a few steps then opened a door to the side of them they went through the door as a small group of people went flying past "its always like this" Simon said as he started walking down some stairs "these stairs lead to A block and the place we have p.e" Simon took a left at the bottom of the stairs and went out a door which lead outside he went around the building until they were at the side of B block which had a set of stairs leading up.

He picked up the pace as they went up the short stairs through a hallway "this is where our cafeteria is" he said while walking through a set of double doors he walked down a hallway and turned right there were quite a few kids in this hallway "you're with me Odd" said charlotte who pulled him by the arm into her class the rest of them kept going

"You two are in that class" said Simon who was pointing at a door to his left Ulrich and Yumi just nodded and stepped into the line out side of it

"and you two are with me" he said as he opened the door to the class room their class had already started "your late Simon" the teacher said "sorry miss Wilson I was showing the students from kadic who are in my form to their class rooms and two of them are right behind me" "oh" said the teacher with some surprise "welcome to our class"

They made their way to an empty table Simon swung his bag under it and it stopped right next to the seat he sat at Jeremy sat next to Aelita and the lesson began

A few lessons later and it was lunch all of them were sitting on the bench or were leaning on a wall next to it a few minutes later a kid showed up followed by another kid Simon waved them over as they got closer the gang they introduced them selves "I'm Sam" said the first one he had brown hair and looked quite skinny "and I'm Rory" said the person behind him he looked the complete opposite to Sam

"so you're the people from France nice to meet you" as everyone introduced them selves something was moving near by

It had four small metal legs and a circle on the front then another appeared and another and another they stood there watching them then walked off Simon saw something moving in the corner of his eye he looked up but saw nothing

charlotte saw him do this and leaned back to look round him but there was nothing there "what is it" she whispered "I don't know but I'm sure we wont like it"

They continued to talk until a small bleeping could be heard it came from the watch on Simon's wrist and as if it was a signal the creatures jumped off the top off the building and landed when some of the kids saw them they screamed and ran but not the small collection of students near them Simon and Rory leaped forward pulling something out from behind them what they pulled out extended into a staff "Sam get to the computer now"

Sam took off so did Charlotte the lyoko gang followed them as the watched Simon and Rory Smashed the roachster's more appeared but they took them out fast

Charlotte ran ahead and opened a hatch standing near the hatch was another kid who nodded then said "I'm Grant" the hatch was well hidden as they went into the hatch a roachster appeared Charlotte took something off her back and it also extended into a staff which she smashed into the roachster.

Under the hatch was what looked like sledges fixed to rails "grab on and go" Charlotte and Sam grabbed onto the first one and went flying down the others did the same two people to each sledge Grant said before he went "don't let go until you see the red light"

The sledges went mostly down hill then kept going forward when they saw the red light they would let go and go flying into a load of mattresses the sledge would then be taken off the rails and onto a second set that faced the other way showing that this was the only route back and forth a ladder was nearby that they climbed up.

Once they climbed up they were in a cul-de-sac Charlotte and Sam were waving from near the front of one of the houses as every one ran in Ulrich looked at the house name it was called "the farm house" they opened a door under the stairs which had stairs leading down as they went down they were in a computer room exactly like the one back at the factory the team were in awe Charlotte ran up to the computer put on a head set "john can you start the count down" charlotte said

"John" Ulrich ran to the computer to check if it was true and there as plain as day was john he looked a little different but Ulrich recognised him the only thing john said when he saw Ulrich was

"Ulrich is that you".

**Ok so there's another chapter and like I promised it's getting interesting and I'll start a story for the England gang when I'm almost finished on this so keep you eyes peeled also please review I have made some alterations to the story that I noticed and on the advice of some one else**


	7. A trip to lyoko and a return to the past

**Time for a change of scenery**

As people were meeting those they thought were lost Simon and Rory were battling the roachsters at school

"Rory do you think that they are in lyoko yet"

"I hope so we can't keep this up for much longer"

"Three more on the left" Simon swung his staff to the left striking two of them Rory struck the third one right in the centre of its eye

"Let's get moving it doesn't look like there's any more" Simon said while looking around to be sure

"I'll stay and have a look round you go to lyoko"

"Ok" Simon put his staff away and starts running for the hatch

**Back at the farm house**

"John is it really you" asked Ulrich who was still in some shock

"Yes it is" john replied

"No time for introductions we've got to get to lyoko so john start the countdown"

"No need" said a voice behind them it was Simon

He quickly sat in the chair took the head set off charlotte and said "get to the scanners I'll send you too lyoko"

Charlotte, Sam and Grant made their way to the scanners

"Ok guys I'm sending you now"

"I know this must be a little strange"

"Not really we know about lyoko already Aelita is from lyoko"

"Well any help from you guys would be good"

"I'll plug in my laptop and connect it to download the others data"

"Ok everyone else get to the scanners" Simon said as him and Jeremy worked to connect the computers

"Guys I'm sending you some help" Charlotte and the others didn't understand until the elevator opened to reveal Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita "ok Charlotte, Sam, Grant you go on ahead and meet up with John"

Charlotte, Sam and grant stepped in and were virtualized in lyoko in the desert sector

Charlotte looked quite like Yumi except she had blond hair

Sam was wearing black trousers and a green shirt attached to him were two katanas a broad sword and a staff like the ones they use in the real world "do you really need all that stuff" said Simon into the headset

Grant looked slightly different the blazer he was wearing had turned into a long coat his weapon was in his hand already it was sword in his other hand was a shield

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were sent after them

When they got there they looked around seeing no monsters

"Where are they shouldn't there be some monsters here"

Simon looked at the screen he couldn't see any monsters "just head for the tower I'll warn you if I see anything the tower is 20 degrees east"

A sound came from behind Simon and Jeremy the elevator opened and out stepped Rory "good to see you Rory "said Simon as Rory walked over too them "all the roachsters seem to of gone should I head to lyoko" "no its ok"

"Simon were almost there what now" charlotte said as they got closer to the tower

"Three groups of hornets on your left, right and dead ahead just like Simon said they appeared

"ok Yumi up get up front with me Sam, Ulrich cover us from behind Grant, Odd get to the left and right Aelita, John stay in the middle" Charlotte said this quickly as the hornets attacked her plan was perfect Odd and Grant defended the left and right sides with their shields Sam and Ulrich kept the shots of the back of the team even deflecting them and destroying hornets Charlotte and Yumi kept running while deflecting shots away from John and Aelita

Back in the computer room Simon noticed something that made him stand up and head for the elevator Rory looked and did the same a countdown began on the screen then another popped up Jeremy spoke into the headset "what are these two countdown times Simon"

Simon responded just before they got into the elevator and said "one is the countdown timer for the scanners the other"as he spoke the elevator door closed but Jeremy heard him

"the other is the amount of time until a mega tank blasts all of them off lyoko and into the digital sea" the look on Jeremy's face was off horror and danger he quickly grabbed the head set and warned them but there was no time the mega tank was already in place and was about to fire as it fired it turned and fired off in the wrong direction and exploded and behind it.

Stood Simon and Rory. Simon looked like a ninja and Rory looked like an American football player Simon dropped to the floor Ulrich and Sam ran over to him the rest of them kept going

"Simon are you ok"

"I'm fine it just takes a lot of energy to control monsters especially things that big" Simon stood up whipped round and threw two sparking balls that struck two hornets that suddenly appeared "how did you do that" Ulrich was the only one who looked shocked "my senses are much better here allowing me to know when things are coming before they are here.

I also suggest you all take a step away quickly" every one did that when suddenly a hornet fired directly where they were just standing "Sam" Sam had jumped up and was flying directly at the hornet Simon stood up and started running toward the hornet Sam hit the hornet but kept falling he almost went off the edge of lyoko but Simon grabbed his arm when he fell Rory and Ulrich pulled Simon up and dragged Sam with him

"what the hell were you thinking" Simon shouted at Sam "hey guys the rest of the team are in trouble" Jeremy said into the headset "right Jeremy click on the program intituled vehicles then the one called group" when Jeremy opened the program and a vehicle appeared but this wasn't like any other vehicle it is was a car it looked like a dune buggy "hop in" said Simon who was in the driving seat everyone got in and they rode off in the direction of Charlotte and Yumi's group.

But while they were heading towards Charlotte and Yumi's group were in trouble they had reached the tower but there were three tarantulas and three blocks Charlotte and Yumi decided to distract them while Aelita and John made a run for it then Odd and Grant would cover them but there plan didn't work out the way they though it would the bloks were firing at Grant and Odd while the tarantulas were firing at Yumi and Charlotte meaning that neither Aelita or John could move to the tower

They were all pinned down until they could hear a roaring sound then a screech a Blok and a tarantula looked Yumi and Charlotte and from Grant and Odd to see two sets of wheels come crashing down on them

The people who jumped out they recognised it was Simon, Sam, Ulrich and Rory "every one spread out" Ulrich said as the team started moving Simon and Rory moved towards Yumi and Charlotte Simon whipped two energy balls towards the tarantula destroying one while Rory rushed and shoulder tackled the other tarantula crushing it.

Sam moved and whacked the Blok that was close to him with his staff while Ulrich yelled "triplicate" and took out he Blok easily now all that had to be done was for Aelita or John to deactivate the tower Aelita stepped in and went to deactivate the tower but couldn't John realised this and stepped into join her they both placed a hand on the console and that did it the tower deactivated everyone was devirtualized except John who had to stay in lyoko "so what is going on" said Odd who was still slightly confused that there was two lyoko's "there shouldn't be two lyoko's should there I mean Franz hopper only built one"

"well how this got here we don't exactly know but it had something to do with when I used to live in the house above there was an explosion when we were outside the house when the fire men came they said it was in the basement but we didn't have one my mum didn't like it because it was this pitch black mess you couldn't see anything after a while we moved away closer to school but I went back to check and it had become this.

I invited my friends to have a look and that's when we found John but even he has no idea how he got here so we learnt about xana pretty much the same way you did"

"so should we return to the past"

"hit the button Rory"

"wait you don't know if any one got hurt"

"I know but people know a bit too much and will wonder why we did some of the things we did so Rory hit the button"

"**Return to the past now"**

**so there it is another chapter the next one might not come up tomorrow which is annoying so you'll have to wait for the next chapter but it'll have two days work on it which will make it even greater**


	8. A flash back to former days

**I'm back and ready to bring you another chapter**

**Time for a change of scenery**

Chapter 8

It seemed strange for everyone how they had to pretend that they hadn't done all of this before but they made sure everything went as planed at lunch Simon was still weary and kept checking the place the roachsters came from last time Charlotte held his hand and pulled slightly moving his attention away from the spot and to Charlotte "Simon it's ok it won't happen again" "if only that was true" "what do you mean" "the xana attacks will keep coming who knows how long we'll have to keep fighting" "as long as they keep coming we'll keep fighting" Simon smiled every time something was wrong she always managed to turn it round

"Can I ask a question" Odd said

"Sure what is it" Grant said while fiddling with the watch on his wrist

"How come all of you have got those watches?"

"I was wondering that too" said Ulrich

"Well it's because…"

**I'd really like to let you know why but I won't tell you you'll have to find out in the story that connects to this one**

"Oh I understand now" said Yumi

"That's actually a really good idea" added Aelita

The rest off the day went on as normal they went to their next lesson most of the gang managed to stick together everyone was really bored some of them actually hoped for a xana attack just so something exciting would happen but nothing Simon was slightly glad he didn't want xana to attack for some time

At the end of the day the gang went to play football Ulrich and Odd vs. Yumi and Charlotte it was funny the girls were winning everyone else just sat on the grass of the field Simon and Jeremy were talking about computers while Aelita was watching the clouds Sam and Grant had to get back to their houses so they said goodbye and went back Rory was practicing with his staff and after a while Simon joined in and they began sparring

They were having a good time after a while everyone sat down and each team took turns to tell the stories of battles against xana as each story was told everyone learned of the extent of xana's power

"And then he threw me across the factory" Odd said as he told the tale of when Jeremy got taken over by xana

"We've had that happen before and I don't think anyone will forget it" said Charlotte

"Especially me" replied Rory

"Ok this is what happened"

**Flash back**

**A quick heads up this part of the story will be included in the connection story but this is after they discover lyoko so I'm still keeping some things secret**

The gang is sitting on a bench its lunch time and it's just started

"You know it's strange when your in lyoko then your out here it seems different" Sam was saying as he stood up

"Of course it is on lyoko you can fight monsters there's nothing that exciting out here" Simon said as he looked at the watch on his arm

"Si stops looking at that thing ever since we found lyoko all you can do is look at that watch" Rory said as he also looked at the watch on his arm

"See you can't help but look either "said Simon who was now smiling because he knew he was right, his watch bleeped twice and Simon turned round

Suddenly there is a crash above them followed by the smashing of glass

"MOVE!" cried Grant as a table smashed right where they were

"What was that" the question everyone asked was answered as a single person jumped from the upper floor of the cafeteria and as it lands the stone slabs beneath its feet crack

It was Sam but he looked different he was bulkier and his eyes were a pale white and as he looked up in his eyes were xana symbols

"This can't be good" Grant said as he ducked as Sam's arm came flying at him

"What do you think we should do Si" said charlotte she backed up slowly as the monster version of Sam approached her

"THIS" shouted Simon as he pulled out the staff from behind his back and whacked monster Sam right between the shoulders

The monster Sam spun on his heels and charged at Simon "I'll hold him up as long as possible you guys get to lyoko Simon whacked the monster Sam in his legs tripping him "not so tough now are you" Sam stood up and both of his fists lit up with sparks as he was about to fire he stopped and turned looking at the team making a run for the passage he started to run "running" "I hate running" said Simon as he put all of his strength into his feet and started to run "Sam when I catch up with you I'm gonna give you such an butt kicking"

In lyoko John was having problems of his own xana had made a massive assault hornets, roachsters he tough he even spotted a couple of mega tanks "where are those guys I need help?"

The guys were in trouble the monster Sam was now chasing them they were a few meters from the hatch and the monster version of Sam was only a few inches or would be in a second they had to act fast so together they span round and pulled out their staffs and slammed them into the monster Sam behind them and it worked Sam fell face down on the tarmac and he didn't move he twitched a little but it wasn't noticeable

"I suggest we move quickly before he gets up again" so the team opened the hatch and went down the ramp with the sledges Simon hesitated as he often did before going on the sledges "I hate this part" he said as he climbed on and they went flying quickly and landed on the mattresses and climbed the ladder he sighed slightly as he reached the top looking at his old house but the voices that moved past him woke him from the memories he had as he ran inside to join his friends he sat in the computer room

"ok get ready" he said as each scanner came to life and transport them all to lyoko

"the tower is north east 40 degrees he watched the screen as the small markers moved"

"I hate this part just waiting for the monsters to appear" Simon was sitting there he didn't mind being here but he hated ending up bringing bad news two small blips came up on the screen but they weren't monsters or anything according to what he could figure out this meant that there were two towers activated guys you'll have to move from one tower to the other as John entered the first tower it shook and went black John was trapped in side the ground below it slowly broke away

"guys leave it alone I'll get him" Simon said "ok I hope this'll work"

"if I re program the scipio code it might just work"

In lyoko a scipio transport worked its way to the tower and went inside it and picked John up the only small problem was he was now on his way to sector five so Simon told them and sent another scipio transport

**Ok I'm done for this one sorry it took so long major case of writers block plus I kept losing my focus on the story so the next story will have sector five who knows what will happen**


	9. Recap and Reunion

**Time For A Change Of scenery**

**That's right fans I'm back and quickly let's recap for all of you who have forgotten**

**The gang wanted to go on a trip to England since xana seemed to of disappeared for days but Ulrich didn't after a while they found out that he had a bad experience there they managed to convinced him to come while they were there a return to the past trip activated non of them could explain it when they arrived at a school they met Simon Cooper and his friends Charlotte, Sam, Rory and Grant and they found out that not everything was as it seemed**

**They learnt that there was a second lyoko and this one had a kid called John the same kid Ulrich had been friends with and supposedly died while he was in England and they found out that there is also another xana and that these kids have been fighting him and right now they are telling the story of the day Sam was possessed by xana**

"Ok guys John is still in sector five he hasn't moved from the spot"

The team was dropped off by the transport and John stood there waiting

"About time you guys got here"

"So how do we get out now Simon" charlotte said with a worried look on her face they hadn't been to sector five much

"go straight forward and take the first right you should be in a large round room" they ran as he said that and he was right after a few journeys in to sector five Simon worked on a program that mapped out sector five it still had bugs they couldn't always be sure but if he worked on it as they moved it worked fine

"Ok then you wants to take the passage way to you left and just keep running"

"Why should we keep running" Grant said

"Well you could look behind you"

Rory took a quick look behind them looked different as if everything behind them was being sucked into darkness

"Si what is going on" Rory said as he sped up

"Xana seems to be shutting down sector five trying to trap you there" Simon said as he furiously typed

"I'm trying to disable him but it's not working but maybe I can send him in another direction" as Simon typed codes into the computer things started to happen on lyoko

The darkness that was following the team was going down different paths instead of following them

"How much further until we can get out of here" Grant said as they took a right then a left and entered a room which seemed different because it was red

"Guys welcome to xana's home guess this is were he was trying to send you after all" Simon said with some amazement looking at the screen as if he had found lyoko for the first time

The walls shook and all the red darkened until the walls were black and a single symbol appeared on each wall and a voice rang out "I am xana the most powerful being in the world you have all been in my way for to long"

"I owe you a quid Charlotte" said Simon

"For what?"

"You were right his ego is bigger than him" Simon laughed as he said it so did the team

"Silence you will all be destroyed and then the world will be mine" xana's voice boomed

"Ok enough with the ego trip I'm getting you out of here" Simon entered a code which opened a door on the far side as the gang ran towards it a figure appeared

The figure wore dark a red shirt and black pants with red lines down the sides its hair was brown and its eyes were blue

"You will not leave" it was xana in person form

"Oh yea well lets see" Rory charged trying to tackle xana but he was picked up by him and thrown behind xana

Xana walked closer to the rest of the team they backed away but he started to attack they weaved and dodged after a while they were all over the place each one bashed in there life points weren't all gone but they were really hurt but while they were getting hurt Simon had been working with Rory on a little project of their own

"hey xana" Rory shouted "over here you forgot about me" xana turned round and ran at Rory but what he didn't notice was the thing behind Rory as Rory jumped up xana saw something and his thoughts must have been like this "oh no that's not good" what xana saw was amazing it was and artillery cannon and Rory was sitting at the seat of it

"Hey xana I'd like you to meet the lyoko cannon this cannon delivers a huge blast similar to your mega tanks blast so Rory do the honours" Simon said as he activated a program

The blast that was fired was a spiral that wrapped the xana figure and crushed him the team moved quickly and entered the transport area as Simon activated the sicpio code the team relaxed and was devirtualized

**End of flash back **

"And that's what happened" Said Charlotte as every one relaxed it hadn't gotten quite dark but it was starting to

"Wow so that was cool you found a strange place in sector five the true home of xana" Odd said in his astonishment

"I guess we should be heading back now" Simon said as he stood up

"I think your right" Charlotte said as she stood up as well

The gang walked back at least who was left Rory had gone part way through the story every one was still talking the team from France headed for the coach they were staying on and Simon and Charlotte walked off for their houses as they stood at the end of Charlottes street Charlotte gave Simon a quick kiss and ran off to her house Simon smiled as he watched her and walked slowly to his house all the time thinking about everything that had happened in lyoko and on earth he sighed as he entered his house.

The rest of the team seemed to be in sync with Simon each thinking something different but all thinking of the same thing

"What'll happen when we get older" Rory

"Is it all worth it" Sam

"Why did I have to find out about it" Grant

"We take all these risks and there's nothing we get in return Charlotte

"We fight we save we protect yet we could be done with it all with a simple flick of a switch" Simon

All of them never wanted to be pushed into this and they all ways thought about quitting but a simple phrase came into their minds

"We do this for everyone we do it for those we love and those we may love" each person who thought this smiled and said it again and again it calmed them easily

The next day was quiet the team barley did anything they sat and talked there was nothing to do no xana attack "well this is one of these days when you just think anything would be good" said Ulrich "well hello Ulrich dear" said a high pitched voice "just when you think anything would be good you appear Sissi" Odd said

"Be quiet cone head" snapped Sissi

"Sissi haven't you learnt I'm not your Ulrich dear and actually where have you been we haven't heard anything from you" Ulrich said

"Which has been good" said Odd who burst out laughing

"Well I've been making friends I see you are just sticking with your gang of losers" after Sissi said this she sneered thinking she was right

"Well actually Sissi we've been making loads of friends" Yumi said revealing the rest of the gang who had been hidden from her view

"Hi" the gang said as they approached her and introduced them selves

"Ah...ah...well my friends are even cooler than them let me introduce them"

From behind her appeared four kids flanked by Nicholas and Herv all of them were girls one was quite short with blond hair the rest looked the same all tall with brown hair from behind Ulrich Odd and Yumi came a blast of laughter all of them were laughing

"What lie did they tell you to believe they were popular there probably as popular as you" Simon said as another blast of laughter Came from the group

Sissi stormed off and shouts of anger could be heard but barely over the amount of laughter coming from the group the rest of the day was spent no longer bored but with everyone having a good time laughing and telling jokes but little did they know that their greatest battle was about to happen.

**Well that's it for another chapter I will work on three more chapters and then that's it for the story but keep an eye out for my other stories **


	10. The day no one will forget

**Time for a Change of Scenery**

**Chapter 10**

"It's strange even though we take risks its fun when we fight xana" said charlotte as the gang walked together

"We get exercise which is good" Simon said

"Yea cause you need some" Sam said and laughed Simon turned round to stare at Sam who had stopped laughing and was smiling Simon gave him a sort of stare but smiled at the joke

"Another day of boredom awaits us" said Grant as he appeared with Rory following him

"what took you so long we expected you when we crossed the road back there" Sam said as Grant walked by his side and Rory moved to walk next to Simon talking to him

"Let's hurray up last one to the rest of the team is xana chow" Simon said as he put on a burst of speed and ran ahead

"Hey that's cheating" Rory said as he went to catch Simon

Everyone was running it was a proper race now Simon had fallen behind and Rory and Grant were in the lead Sam fell behind and walked with Simon and Charlotte was trying to catch up with Rory and Grant

The rest of the team had only just woken up every one was getting dressed and was ready for their last day of school Odd and Ulrich were talking as were Aelita and Yumi Jeremy was on his computer downloading something onto a disc "he'll like this" he said as he held the disc and put it in his case

"What are you doing" questioned Aelita

"It's a surprise for the others" Jeremy said as he smiled

Aelita was slightly puzzled but understood what Jeremy was up to "ok then"

There was a knock on the window next to Jeremy and at the window was a hand it waved then pointed down Jeremy had a look and there was the rest of the gang all standing around except for Simon who was sitting down well not actually he had been holding on to the side of the coach and had fallen and landed on his butt which made everyone laugh

The gang got off the coach to be greeted by them school would be starting in ten minutes so they walked up to the benches and sat on them some of them sat on the small wall that was near the benches

"Well it's the last day we are here" said Odd who was sighing

"Yea it's really bad who'd of thought we would of meet people exactly like us" Simon said

"What you mean xana fighting lyoko discovering defenders of the planet" said Sam who was slightly out of breath

"I don't think that's exactly what he meant" said Aelita "he meant how were the same our Charlotte is their Yumi, Sam is their Odd, Rory is their Ulrich Simon is their Jeremy, John is their Aelita" "what about Grant" said Yumi

"Well Grant is the other half of Odd because he uses a shield" said Jeremy quickly before an argument broke out

"How long till class" asked Ulrich?

"About two minutes I think we should start walking" said Simon as he stood up checking his watch

The entire team walked to the class room they were in except Sam, Rory and Grant they had to go to their form rooms as the rest of the tem sat down

A rumble shook the ground but only the two lyoko teams noticed "any of you guys feel that" said Ulrich

"Yea that was strange especially since we seem to be the only people who noticed" said Jeremy

Jeremy checked his computer there was no reading of any tremors or signs of lyoko activity

"Anything" said Simon who was looking over Jeremy's shoulder

"No that was really strange" Jeremy said still trying to find a reason

Suddenly there was another tremor but this one was bigger it moved objects and this time people noticed some of the people stood up wondering what was going on then there was another and another they were getting slightly stronger each time

"Sir I think we should get out of the school" Charlotte said to the teacher

"Every one move quickly" Simon said as two more tremors came

As they left the class room Simon hit the fire alarm as the school shook more and more "could it be xana" Yumi said

"possibly but what would xana want to do with just tremors it would be a while until any proper earthquakes happened we'd of gotten to lyoko by then" Grant said as him, Sam and Rory joined up with the rest of the team

"What about if he's trying to do something else" Rory said

"Like what" Odd said quickly as they ran down the corridor moving with the rest off the students

"Wait you only have one way to get to lyoko quickly right"

"Yea sure" Simon said quickly

"I get what your thinking" said Aelita "he's gonna try to block the way to lyoko"

"Then we should move quickly" said Rory as the team started moving towards the hatch to find part of the building where the hatch was, partially destroyed the entry covered by bricks and glass

"So how are we going to get to lyoko now" said Odd?

"That's not our only problem" Simon said but he wasn't facing the hatch he was looking at the creatures standing behind them

There they stood three Bloks they were charging there lasers

"Everyone scatters" Charlotte shouted as the Bloks opened fire

"Ok if it's a double team xana want it's a double team xana gets" Ulrich said

"Rory with me Ulrich and Odd go for the others" said Simon "take these" Simon threw Ulrich and Odd two sticks "what are we meant to do with these" Odd said

"Spin them" Rory replied

Odd did as Rory said and spun the stick getting a surprise when it extended into one of the staffs the team used Simon and Rory produced another two staffs and extended them they counted to three and went flying at the bloks Simon and Odd struck the outer bloks while Rory and Ulrich attacked the last one taking it down easily

"Ok that's dealt with now lets move" Yumi said slightly relaxed

"Not it's not look" another set of Bloks were moving towards them flanked by two groups of three roachsters every one was given a staff and extended them

"So what now" Grant said

"We fight to protect everyone we are the first and only line of defence against xana" Simon said

"Yea nice speech Si but we need a plan" Charlotte replied

"Ok this is it Jeremy and Aelita you find something to get us mobile we'll keep these guys off for as long as possible" Simon said dodging a blast from a roachster.

As the monsters kept firing the team kept blocking then they moved in Simon and Ulrich went for the bloks while Charlotte and Yumi went for one side of roachsters and Odd, Sam and Grant went for the rest of the roachsters they did pretty well most of the roachsters were destroyed.

"Where's Jeremy" said Odd

A beeping sound came from behind them it was Jeremy and Aelita they had hot wired a small van "hope you know how to drive" Jeremy said

"Don't worry we know" said Simon who nodded to Charlotte and she smiled back

Everyone boarded the van and Simon sat in the drivers seat the van got hit by continues shots.

The van failed to restart as everyone got out they saw that the engine had been destroyed by roachster fire "looks like xana is going all out on this attack" Grant said looking at the wrecked van

"Anyone notice something wrong with this picture there's no monsters around" Odd said looking around everyone noticed this as well

"Ahh" a shout came from meters away the team looked as a group of kids got shot at by a team of roachsters

"we've got to save them we don't have time to get to lyoko we have to stop the monsters here first" Simon said rushing towards the kids the rest of the team followed him "how many of these monsters did he materialize" Ulrich said as he brought his staff down on a unsuspecting roachster the kids said thanks but they didn't understand what was happening the team told them to get to the tennis courts where everyone was because of the fire alarm but there was the third problem monsters were out side the tennis court they appeared to be keeping the people inside the fence that surrounded the court.

The team spread out distracting the monsters and destroying them they got groups of kids out one at a time they explained to all of the people as everyone listened some people couldn't believe it but it was the only explanation they tried to arm them selves with weapons it was lacking n strength but everyone together took the monsters down some how more kept appearing.

After a while the team decided they had to get to lyoko they told one of the teachers and they were on their way as the teacher drove the van they were in they spoke quietly

"So what do we do" Sam said

"We go in and fight we have to be as fast as we can if we waste time someone might get hurt especially the army of students at school" said Ulrich everyone nodded their head

**I'm done for this chapter the battle has only just began what will happen while they are in lyoko oh quick thing I'm going to make a onepiece story so have a look for that **


	11. Their battle begins

**Time For A Change Of Scenery **

**Chapter 11**

As the van containing the whole team went to the farm house and the gang discussed the plan at school the army's were marching the school army which contained hundreds of students from older students to the youngest ones all of them were armed with small weapons bats javelins and anything they could get their hands on the other side were xana's monsters armed with lasers it was a mix of roachsters, bloks, hornets and a few krabes

The army's were split into groups the older students of the school army were upfront ready to take out the heavy bloks students with javelins were set up to take out any hornets the younger students stayed back and watched for groups of roachsters everyone was weary of the krabes because they hadn't been moving just sitting there

The army's slowly moved into position and were ready to battle

As the van went through town the team realised the true extent of the xana attack there were monsters everywhere it looked as though no one had gotten hurt badly but they really should hurry but there was a small problem monsters were all over the streets and the road the team had a plan they jumped out and started smacking the monsters out the way

There were loads but people helped out by smashing some of the monsters them selves the fight was tough since these monsters were much tougher than the usual ones "ok move out and take them out that's the main priority" Ulrich said as they got out.

The team move quickly Simon moved to take out a blok that was about to attack a little girl and Charlotte smashed a roachster in half two more tried to attack her but she ducked at hit both crushing them

Odd and Grant took out a set of hornets that were hovering around people while Ulrich and Yumi battled some krabes which seemed to be leading the battle Rory gave Charlotte a hand when two groups of roachsters had trapped her

There was an explosion as car took a direct hit from a group of bloks the team moved quickly to get rid off them if more cars exploded some one could get killed and a return to the past trip wouldn't bring them back

As they took out the bloks something caught their attention well actually nine things caught their attention they were all standing there lined up after the team took out the bloks they lined up the same way the strange thing was what they were looking at looked back they were looking into a large mirror except the reflections looked darker or at least they hoped they were but no luck as the things came at them Odd said something "I hate clones" "yea I know how you feel" Yumi said

They took out their staffs all of them as a new fight started.

Back at the school the army's were fighting monsters were firing and students were dropping a lot of them had been hurt but every monster that was taken down made the kids force stronger a lot of roachsters were taken out and the bloks were almost gone the hornets were the problem since they could easily get out of the way of any attack

"we've got to keep fighting we can't let these monsters win" shouted an older kid

"yea it doesn't matter how many of them there are we can win" said a kid who was smashing a roachster into the ground

"ok third line get out there" as a kid shouted this across the battle field a group of kids armed with science supplies like acid they lobed them at the monsters and they burnt away at them each monster that got hit by the acid went haywire and blew up the fight raged on the only ones who weren't fighting were the first years

They were kept back sure once in a while a monster came close but it was soon destroyed these kids though had been forming a plan of their very own and were starting to sneak away a few at a time they moved silently down the corridors and were heading round the back of where the monsters were

They got quite a shock when they arrived since a krabe was sitting down right where they were it wasn't moving they had figured they were waiting but they seemed dead there were two more close by and a third they all seemed the same as the kids approached they found some one was there doing something to the krabes they didn't recognise him but he seemed to know what he was doing

Back with the team it was bad the clones had much more strength Simon was grappling with his clone they both had hold of one staff

Charlotte fared no better except she had her clone pinned against a wall but the clone was pushing back

Grant and Sam had doubled teamed their clones which worked well but the clones did it too so they were also in trouble

Rory was doing better against his clone he was swiping at it with his staff he had hit it a couple of time and it was weak now he struck it square in the head bringing the staff down on it's skull the clone just crumpled to the floor and lay there it then disappeared "well that's one down" Rory said as he went to help Grant and Sam since they didn't have a full experience in fighting

They rest of the gang had battled clones before Yumi and Ulrich easily were beating their clones but they clones were still putting up a fight

Odd was doing ok his clone was a bit quicker than he was but he could handle it he tripped it up and was about to stomp on the clone when it grabbed his leg and tripped him

The people in trouble were Jeremy and Aelita they had no experience fighting so were in trouble as their clones came after them

At the school the battle was taking a turn for the worst the students were being forced to retreat the fire power from the remaining bloks and combined with the hornets was too strong

The first year kids had now met some one who could help them they spoke to the person who didn't introduce himself all he said was that he knew what he was doing and was here to help after a bit of mechanical messing about with the krabes they sprung to life and stood up they wobbled at first and then started walking out onto the battle field

The retreating kids had a horrified look on their faces when they saw the krabes then they were confused when the krabes fired on the monsters but this was good they took advantage of the situation and rallied to attack they started winning destroying all the monsters there were

Back at the other battle Simon had destroyed his clone and so had Charlotte they went to save Jeremy and Aelita from their clones

Rory, Sam and Grant were doing ok Rory took on the Sam clone while Grant and Sam took on Grant's clone they managed to destroy them by smashing two staffs into them crushing both clones at once

Ulrich was done with his clone and had grabbed Yumi's clone so Yumi could destroy it and she did with a round house kick to the face

Odd was now in trouble he was being choked by his clone but suddenly the clone stopped and dropped him, Odd gasped for breath as he looked up and saw Aelita who had smashed the clone in the head with a staff that had been dropped before, Odd looked behind her and there was Simon and Charlotte taking down the Aelita clone the Jeremy clone was being handled by Ulrich and Yumi

The entire gang met up and quickly discussed what to do now they decide that they should get the as soon as possible a car horn beeped twice as a van stopped and the door opened it was the teacher who had been driving before they got in quickly and sped off hoping to reach their destination before it was too late

Back at the school the students were still fighting but now they were just hunting down the enemy some of them had tried to scatter of in different directions some into the woods and other ones just running to save them selves each one was either found and destroyed of found blown up as if by a self destruct program

The students were celebrating they had beaten the monsters the krabes willingly were destroyed because of their programming and the kid who reprogrammed them disappeared no one but the first years had actually seen him everyone was happy no one had died some kids were badly hurt but they were ok

They all thought that they would remember this day when all of them became warriors fighting off those monsters when they saved the school and they just sat around after that people bragging about how many they destroyed some people were wondering if the kids who started this had gotten to the place that were talking about but no one knew but they all hoped they were there already stopping any more of those monsters appearing

The team was on their way they were a bit hurt but not badly enough to not be able to fight Simon now had his arm in a sling it had gotten crushed by the Aelita clone a bandage was wrapped around Rory's arm as well it had been bleeding

"are you two ok" Ulrich said as he looked at them

"yea we've had worse" as Simon said this he laughed so did Rory and the rest of the England team they were sharing a private joke

The van hit a small bump which made everyone bounce up in their seats the gang laughed as they hit a few more this was the first relaxing and fun time they had experienced for a while with all of the fighting that had happened they had missed this sought of time where they cold just laugh

At the school the kids were still outside clearing away the mess of the destroyed monsters some where returning from the searches and others were just resting the kids with injuries were being treated

The van was turning down the drive of where the farm house was but there was a small problem a group of monsters were standing out side some could be seen moving in the windows so once again they had to make a plan

The teams slowly moved in Simon, Ulrich, Sam and Aelita were moving towards the side door while Charlotte, Yumi, Grant, Jeremy, Rory and Odd were moving towards the front door Ulrich's group caused a distraction the monsters took the bait and went after their team Yumi's team snuck in unnoticed

John was having a surprisingly relaxing day no monsters were around but there were pulsations he was worried the gang hadn't contacted him he had followed the pulsations to the tower but then he saw monsters they were waiting around the tower he was surprised there were so little amount of monsters but that worried him even more "where are you guys why haven't you contacted me I hope your ok"

They were ok the teams were still sneaking around trying to get to the door way Ulrich's team was still causing the distraction but the monsters had started to notice and were moving towards the other team so Ulrich's team took drastic action they climbed through the open windows and started taking out the monsters inside the house this meant the monsters started attacking Ulrich's group allowing Yumi's group to move into the passage way without being noticed

Ulrich's group now had to fight loads of monsters off and get in the passage them selves the boys surrounded Aelita to protect her and were ready "ok monsters bring it on" Sam said as he struck a roachster which went flying into another they went smashing through each monster that came at them after a while the monsters were all gone and joined the rest of the team Jeremy was sitting in the main chair the rest of the team was huddled round Jeremy couldn't get anything to work Simon told him to move and worked furiously trying to work out what was wrong after a while he had gotten it working it seemed all those monsters had caused it to short and made the scanners go wrong and had shut down the entire system

The gang travelled to the lower floor and were ready to go to lyoko Simon activated the scanners and headed for the lift as the first group Ulrich, Yumi and Odd went first then Charlotte, Sam and Rory and finally Simon, Grant and Aelita the teams all came together as Jeremy sat at the computer.

**Well that's it for this chapter and next it's the last chapter I'm going to do also here is a preview of E.L origins which is the story of how the England lyoko team found lyoko and started fighting xana**

**Preview**

"what is this place" Simon said as he walked out of the elevator and into a large room with a computer in the middle it was dark so he switched his flash light on and pointed it around in the centre of the room was a large chair and a screen was in front of it Simon didn't take a step forward he took a step back and went up the stairs back to the front door moving quickly

He started walking back to the bus stop all the time thinking about that thing he saw that computer he had seen a lift too but was afraid to go forward and check it out a word kept creeping into his mind lyoko


	12. Double trouble for xana

**Time For A Change Of Scenery**

**The last chapter I hope you have all had fun reading this as I have writing it so here it is the last chapter**

**Chapter 12**

As the team readied them selves Jeremy brought up a set of screens some showed vehicles others showed the health of the gang Jeremy was looking at the map as the team got on their vehicles Yumi and Aelita climbed onto the overwing while Ulrich and Odd got on the overbike and overboard Simon's group had their vehicles they decided to use the more individual vehicles than the group one

Simon stepped on to his overwing Charlotte jumped on too while Rory, Sam and Grant went on their overbikes they had to reach John quickly since he was possibly in trouble if xana had attacked with even half of the force he had on earth then John would be in a lot of danger

"ok I've picked up John's signal he's thirty degrees west" Jeremy said looking at the icons at the screen he could see each person moving but no monsters yet

Simon an Charlotte and Yumi an Aelita were at the front they were leading the team the rest of the team except Odd were having fun racing there bikes Odd was flying above every one else trying to spot John they were in the desert sector but there was a storm it seemed xana was still trying to stop them

Jeremy searched ahead trying to retrace John's signal he had lost it a few seconds ago but was still sure that he was there "guys I'm not sure what to make of this" Jeremy said as he was looking at the screen John's signal was now appearing in several different sectors "it's as if John is now in every sector at the same time a message came up on the screen it was from xana it read

_this is a challenge for you who wish to stop me I found John and have scattered him across the sectors you may send two people into each sector to find each part if any of the teams fail then so will you_

Jeremy read this to the team and they understood they entered a tower and chose who would team up with who this was how it went

Simon & Ulrich

Charlotte & Yumi

Grant & Rory

Odd & Sam

These they decided were the best teams since they worked well together so each team in turn stepped off the edge of the tower platform and went to each sector except one team which stepped out side to find the piece of John in the desert sector

Aelita was left alone since there were nine of them she was monitoring things from the tower she could see each person arriving in each sector she didn't know what would happen

**Simon & Ulrich: Desert Sector**

As they walked towards the towers exit Simon continuously thought about what xana was up to he'd never done this before but it was an easy trap to spot but they had too take the risks "hey Ulrich I bet that this is a trap" Simon said "yea but we have no choice" Ulrich replied Simon nodded in agreement they stepped out side and Jeremy reprogrammed the vehicles and the boys jumped on Aelita gave them the coordinates because Jeremy was busy with one of the other groups

Both of them were moving quickly towards the marker until some heavy fire came down on them they were lucky that they didn't get hit they kept dodging they couldn't see what was firing at first then they could see them five krabes were waiting for the pair they jumped from the vehicles when they got close enough Ulrich used triplicate and the three of them dropped onto the krabes that were near by Simon landed onto the top of one krabe that slightly wobbled he placed his hand on the eye and fired an energy ball into it he then jumped to the other one and did the same

When they landed the krabes exploded and Ulrich fused back into one they went to the tower containing part of John they picked it up and headed back "we've got our part Aelita what about the others "well its complicated" responded Aelita

**Charlotte & Yumi: Mountain Sector **

As they walked out of the tower the fresh air of the mountains was enough to change the way both girls thought about the situation the coordinates came from Aelita and they started moving they decided to not use the vehicles because the mountain sector was easily used for ambushes they moved down each route the part was further away than they expected as they got closer to the part hornets appeared and started attacking Charlotte and Yumi deflected the shots hitting some of the hornets there were about thirty hornets at first when they had deflected the shots there were about twenty three

"where are all of these coming from" Yumi said deflecting another shot more hornets were appearing and they couldn't do anything each one that appeared caused more problems they tried to move and they got shot at even more "ok we've got to try something" Charlotte said Yumi nodded as if they had a psychic link Yumi put away her fans and started to concentrate on the smallest rock she could Charlotte kept blocking every shot she even took a few shots her self

The rock flew smacking several hornets Charlotte took her chance and started too attack Yumi quickly did the same breaking out her telekinesis they destroyed all the hornets

As they walked too the part of John they were after they got word for Aelita that Simon and Ulrich had gotten there part of John and were back at the tower waiting for the rest of the team

**Grant & Rory: Polar Sector**

Grant felt a chill run up his spine when he and Rory stepped outside the tower he wasn't sure if it was the polar region it's self or he was slightly scared "you still feel like your cold when you're here?" Rory asked "maybe it's just my brain tricking me" he said "or maybe it's because we both know it's a trap" Rory said as he stepped forward to his overbike that had appeared Grant did the same

"I think we all knew that it was a trap from the start of this" Rory said as he revved his overbike "yea we'll we better get moving" Grant said as they started moving

They rode their overbikes carefully since the ice was not easy from above them loads of fire rained down they had a look there were groups of mantas above them they kept moving until they came up to a loop in the ice Rory gave Grant a nod Grant sped up getting ahead of Rory as they came to the loop in the ice Grant was still ahead when he was at the top he jumped drew his sword and shield his bike went into one manta and him into another two of the mantas were destroyed he landed on the back of Rory's overbike

"nice move" Rory said as they sped up the mantas were still chasing them but with Grant now blocking their fire they were much safer the coordinates Aelita gave them were correct they could see the part but couldn't reach it because as they got close they stopped and noticed that surrounding the part were about thirty roachsters and twenty bloks "oh come on that's not fair" Grant said as the pair looked at all those monsters

"So what do we do" Rory said

"We can't get any reinforcements since there are only two people allowed in each sector" Grant said trying to think of a way to get around this

"I wonder if something might help here" Rory said as he got Jeremy's attention "Jeremy can you activate program 2a 41ws" Jeremy heard Rory who activated it next to Rory appeared a long cannon style weapon it was the one the team had been talking about before stepped next to the cannon and disappeared Grant knew what to do he sat in the seat and aimed it at the part of John he fired and what looked like a large ball came out the ball uncurled and it was Rory he reached out for the part as he grabbed it he threw it towards Grant, Grant managed to catch it but Rory was stuck with a load of monsters around him he stood still as shots opened fire he knew that if only one person was destroyed then they could still recover the part Grant headed back still shocked by what had happened when he got back he was happy with the news.

**Odd & Sam: Forest Sector**

Odd and Sam had been talking they had become good friends over the few days that he was here "so what do you think is going to happen here" Sam said as they stepped out the tower "well it'll probably be normal a load of monsters attacking us combined with a load of dodging and weaving" Odd joked Sam laughed he'd fought in lyoko so many time yet he never would of though of it that simply

They started walking they were gonna take their time until the ground below them started to shake and break Odd stopped for a second as a vision hit him he saw the ground beneath them break and both of them fall into the digital sea he snapped out of it "Sam get moving!" Odd shouted as the ground was nearly gone under their feet they started to run but no use the ground broke to fast and they were going to fall

"Jump to one of the trees" Sam said as he leapt pulling out two swords from his sides and jamming them into the nearest tree Odd did the same except with his claws they hoped this would work as the entire ground below them crumbled and disappeared into the digital sea "that's definitely not playing by the rules xana" Odd shouted

"so what do we do now Jeremy" Sam said

"I'll try to reprogram lyoko and get the floor back but it might be a while just try to make your way to the part in the meantime" Jeremy said

"well do like monkeys do and swing" Odd said moving from tree to tree digging his claws into each one Sam moved by digging his two swords into each tree they made there way forward and then the hornets came Odd could hear them buzzing a mile away and gave Sam the heads up as the hornets came Sam slashed at one that got close while Odd kept moving around firing every so often taking out almost each one he aimed for but they couldn't keep it up so the first chance they got they moved quickly

Each tree passed by quicker and quicker as they moved faster and in the direction of the part of John they were looking for as they got closer more hornets appeared firing again and again as they reached the part the floor below them crackled and came to life appearing once again slowly virtulizing Odd made a jump for the part grabbing out of midair then stopped

Sam had grabbed Odd's tail he kept back the pain from hanging from his tail as Sam pulled him closer to the tree he grabbed on not thanking him for the save they dropped back down to the floor walked into the tower and joined the rest of the team

**Sector Five / Carthage: Aelita**

She didn't know what had happened she was in the tower monitoring something and then she was in sector five she was standing still and was trying to contact Jeremy but couldn't so she decided to make her way through sector five alone as she ran into the first room it kept changing floor and ceiling coming together openings appearing out of now where she watched they followed a pattern she waited until it was the right time then sprang forward rolled and jumped forward again narrowly being missed by the ceiling smashing into the floor "I'm glad I trained with Yumi" Aelita said as she looked back and kept going she ran down the corridors of sector five trying to find a way out she decided to find the control panel she kept moving the walls near her closing behind her as she ran she saw the control room and dived left just being missed by a wall that was closing in front of the passage way

As she stepped up to the panel she started working trying to find out what had happened the scipio code was activated but by Jeremy but that didn't make sense she contacted Jeremy he told her that xana was about to attack the tower and Simon told him to activate it to save her they were all back on earth waiting for Aelita to get back Simon spoke to Aelita while he activated a program that allowed the transport orb to reach her "Aelita did you find the part of John in there"

"no I'm sorry Simon I didn't see any part"

Behind Aelita a transport orb appeared and four small balls of light were lying on the floor "Aelita try combining them with the control panel" Simon said she could hear Jeremy in the background saying "it should work the last part of John might be in the control panel" Aelita picked them up and pressed them against the panel another orb appeared behind Aelita and out stepped John he dropped to the floor tired from the experience Aelita picked him up and he put his arm around her shoulder "you can activate the orb now" Aelita said struggling to keep John standing

The orb picked them up and Aelita dragged John to the nearest tower and let him rest she was then devirtualized and was met by the team cheering for her as they went up in the lift Charlotte explained that "we couldn't send anyone else since John would appear when we reunited the parts and that would be three in on sector" "I think you did really well" said Yumi who had been watching when Aelita first dodged one of sector five's traps

Every one was proud Aelita had done well on her own they said their good byes to John and said they would see him soon and activated the return to the past as the light went over the other students and their memory was erased the team knew that if xana tried to do something like that again they would be able to defeat him

**Return to the past**

As Simon, Charlotte and Sam walked to school they talked about it what had happened before the return to the past trip they expected Grant and Rory to appear in the same place but this time when they crossed the road Rory and Grant met them they did the same thing as before except Rory was ready when Simon raced off and so was Grant the other team was getting ready for the second time they were also talking quietly about everything that had happened Jeremy heard a familiar noise he turned and there was Simon but this time he didn't fall Jeremy looked and saw that the rest of the gang were holding him up they went out side and met up with each other and headed for class when they got to their classes they were told that this was the last day the gang would be here as the day went on everyone wasn't happy as the last few hours came they decided to sit one the same field they had before and just mess around some of them played football again Simon, Jeremy and Aelita were talking about computers

The time came for them to leave everyone who had made friends with them were there Charlotte hugged Aelita and Yumi Sam and Odd were sharing jokes Rory was talking to Ulrich about fighting techniques Simon and Jeremy were giving each other cds

"this will help you" said Jeremy

"so will this" Simon said as they gave each other a disc

Jeremy was the last to step onto the coach after shaking hands with Simon when the coach left each one checked what was on the disc

Jeremy's one read _phone numbers_, _lyoko cannon program, sector five map_

Simon's one read _phone numbers, a link to the other lyoko fake documents and the materialization codes for John_

"guys check this out" Simon said the rest of the team looked at the last thing on the disc each one realised and was smiling they then slightly cheered as they raced to lyoko to tell John the good news

**Well that's the end to find out what will happen read E.L origins which I will start soon**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this**


	13. The other ending to the story

**Ok so I was slightly pressured into writing this because one of my friends kept saying it ended too soon so this is an alternate ending that I was going to do be I changed my mind and did the one that's there this starts from the class was told**

"There will be a dance for the kids from kadic to let them have a good time before leaving" the teacher said at the front

The class cheered this was the first dance the school had ever done and now every one was moving quickly to ask people out even Odd asked some of the girls in 9A form and one said yes which made Odd extremely happy everyone else knew who they were going with except Sam, Grant and Rory

When the bell rang for break a few hours later most of the kids when they got out side were trying to find dates except for Sam who had asked a beautiful brown haired girl and Rory had asked his girlfriend no one knew about this until he told them when they asked he only said "well we have to have some secrets"

Grant was not so lucky at first but Rory's girlfriend had a friend who needed a date so Rory suggested Grant when he did this Grant said "I owe you one" to which Rory just nodded

So everyone was set at lunch the school had told a local shop that sold dresses and suits about this and they came over and everyone picked out their own clothes

Simon picked a tux but it had red around the rim of the shirt collar so he liked it

Rory picked a normal style tux so did Jeremy, Ulrich, Sam, Grant all but Odd who had picked a purple one everyone laughed at it but he made it look cool some how

The girls were next Charlotte picked out a sparkling long red dress when Simon saw it he kept letting his jaw drop then he would push it up and let his jaw drop again

Yumi followed suit and picked a long black dress when Ulrich saw it he blushed the other boys in the group just clapped

Aelita had a pink dress but it was short it made the guys quite envious of Jeremy who was quite speechless

The rest of the girls dresses were white but each had a different flower on so they could tell whose was whose Odd's date Jessica had purple flowers

Rory's girlfriend Lucy had green

Sam's date Sarah had blue flowers

Grant's date Jade had yellow flowers

They all looked good together

It slowly became night and everyone met and the doors they all looked wonderful

They all went in together they sat at the same table and the table quickly became full with cups that had been discarded by Simon and Rory as they engaged each other in a war of who could drink the most coca cola without burping which resulted in a tie when they both burped at the same time causing everyone to jump suddenly

Then burst out laughing the gang one at a time went dancing except Simon who had managed to sneak away when Charlotte wasn't looking Charlotte finally found him back at the table (well under it actually) she finally dragged him out from under it and they danced he wasn't the greatest but they had a good time after a while and about half way into the party they all sat back down

They talked for a bit Simon slipped off the shoes he was wearing letting air get to them "that's better" he said

The dance went on and as it got near the end the slow dance was played only a few of them went up and so did some other people who were there Simon and Charlotte were having a great time Charlotte was resting her head on Simon's shoulder

Ulrich and Yumi kept staring at each other they were blushing so much it was like their head were giant red lights Odd said later

Rory and his girlfriend got up and danced Rory gave Simon a quick nod and turned his attention to Lucy

The rest of them sat watched and talked the dance finally ended each couple left on the dance floor was either kissing or were hugging Ulrich and Yumi were kissing so were Simon and Charlotte Rory and Lucy weren't at first but then shared a very passionate kiss that required Simon and Ulrich to grab Rory and Charlotte and Yumi to grab Lucy and pull them away from each other as a joke

The next day they were told that this was the last day the gang would be here as the day went on everyone wasn't happy as the last few hours came they decided to sit one the same field they had before and just mess around some of them played football again Simon, Jeremy and Aelita were talking about computers

The time came for them to leave everyone who had made friends with them were there Charlotte hugged Aelita and Yumi Sam and Odd were sharing jokes Rory was talking to Ulrich about fighting techniques Simon and Jeremy were giving each other cds

"this will help you" said Jeremy

"so will this" Simon said as they gave each other a disc

Jeremy was the last to step onto the coach after shaking hands with Simon when the coach left each one checked what was on the disc

Jeremy's one read _phone numbers_, _lyoko cannon program, sector five map_

Simon's one read _phone numbers, a link to the other lyoko fake documents and the materialization codes for John_

"guys check this out" Simon said the rest of the team looked at the last thing on the disc each one realised and was smiling they then slightly cheered as they raced to lyoko to tell John the good news

**I don't know which one is better you tell me**


End file.
